Deceiver of fools
by PenNameUnknown
Summary: Summary: Punished for almost ending the world Willow gets tied up with the White Council.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own or claim to own any content or character's borrowed from Buffy the Vampire Slayer / Angel or The Dresden Files. Both belong to their respective owners.

Set sometime after Season 7 with some elements from the Season 8 graphic novel (so spoilers if you are reading them). For the Dresden Files set sometime after Turn Coat.

The petite red head took a small breath to steady her nerves. The last time she had been before these people they had dumped a sack on her head and threatened to chop it off. These were seriously scary and more than slightly misguided black and white thinkers here... who were convinced she was a bad egg.

A very bad egg.  
A rotten bad egg. That was stinking up the entire world just by existing. No pressure.

For a moment she considered letting a little bit of power crackle through her fingers just for show... but then again she'd seen how trigger happy these guys were. Probably would try to kill her just for a few flashy lights.

And then of course they leave her waiting. Abduct her. Drag her out here and then leave her waiting in the parking lot. Though at least this time she didn't have a bag stuck over her head. Seriously black and white thinking.

Not like her time was important anyways. Not like she could have been saving the world or anything. Or that they could have been putting countless of slayer lives at jeopardy. Or that you know there was a demon on the rampage. Or even that her first night off in two months was worth keeping to herself. Oh no the high and mighty stuffy shirts of the so called holier than thou White Council wanted her to wait around for them.

Seriously help save the world and this is the thanks a girl gets.

Of course that wasn't the problem with them. It was the whole trying to end the world thing, and the flaying thing. They weren't pleased about the flaying thing. She didn't even want to know their reaction if they found out about the mind wiping thing.

But just because she tried to end the world once did not mean she was going to do it again!

How many cookies can one person make?

And oh no they would never ever believe that someone could learn from their mistakes and move on. Maybe stop flaying people. Decide that they liked the world as it was ... you know... existing.

It wasn't like she actually went through with the world ending. She took it back in the end.

But not hat wasn't enough. Nothing was enough and they probably wouldn't be happy until they had her head in a nice and tidy little bag. Well touch bananas for them.

Those stuffy old farts better not be holding their breath because this witch had already demonstrated that she was much harder than the average bear to decapitate.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not own or claim to own any content or character's borrowed from Buffy the Vampire Slayer / Angel or The Dresden Files. Both belong to their respective owners.

Set sometime after Season 7 with some elements from the Season 8 graphic novel (so spoilers if you are reading them). For the Dresden Files set sometime after Turn Coat.

---

By the time someone had come out to tell the guards it was time to enter. Not her. Not the witch whose presence had been so rudely demanded. The red headed witch had worked herself up into a temper with a whole bundle of nerves.

Brushing passed the so called Wardens left in charge of watching her. They looked to be nothing more than teenagers. Seriously teenagers that was barbaric. Old Watchers Council style. She stormed in head held high and magical breeze flowing through her hair.

"I demand to know what is the meaning of this!" she all but roared in Latin.

"Apprentice Rosenberg! You you are addressing a member of the Senior Council child show respect!" The steel haired Asian woman admonished snapping her unclear eyes to the red head with a severe frown. Mean while the rest of the room filled with murmurs and whispers.

Sitting next to one of the older members in the room Harry Dresden sat up. There weren't many people who made The Merlin's twitch act up like that. That twitch was a source of pride for the Warden Dresden.

The younger woman's head snapped to the speaker in her shock switching back to English "Respect? Respect! They want _my_ respect?" she half scoffed and half muttered gesturing with her hands as she spoke.

As she spoke the red head's voice got louder and more angry "Do you normally demand respect from people you've tried to assassinate in the past as you deliberately flaunt the carefully negotiated terms of agreement you have with them? And don't you for a second think that you can get away with killing me. The Watcher's council already know I am here!" a small satisfied smirk appeared on the red head's face "We're filing our complaints as you speak with me."

"Your righteous indignation noted Apprentice Rosenberg you were brought here for a reason and I am sure you would like to hear it as much as I would. Of course once the rest of us are finished translating what you said into Latin for those of us who don't speak English" Ebineezar McCoy spoke gently to the young witch his eyes firmly on the Merlin. The Council was stepping over their bounds and the fall out could be disastrous. Was it a move on the part of the Black Council? To stretch them into another war that they could not handle? Take out the young powerhouse that TheGateKeeper had taken on as an apprentice.

"Sir?" Dresden asked his old mentor next to him in confusion.

"Later." was the only reply McCoy gave.

Apprentice Willow Rosenberg took a very deep almost dramatic calming breath with her eyes closed. Then very slowly like she was talking to a small Latin child "So what was so important that you had to bring me here right now this very second and couldn't have used the time I was left waiting to contact an escort?"

The Merlin clasped his hands together "It has come to the attention of the Seniors Council that you have been evading your Wardens. Child do you not understand what a special situation you are in? You have broken several rules of magic, you are a warlock, you are a dark magic practitioner and you were lucky enough to get Mentor from the Senior Council no less yet you dodge the Warden's assigned to watch you. This cannot be tolerated."

A look of understanding crossed Willow's face "Ah. Yes. Your watch dogs couldn't keep up with me and so you thought you would bring me before the entire council and tell them just how bad and horrible I was. I killed a man. I did. I admit it. I killed a man with magic. He had hurt my friends, he had killed my love and destroyed my world and in my grief I killed a man."

"No respect. No regret. She is dangerous and unpredictable." The stern elderly woman announced to the Merlin. "And you didn't just kill a man did you?"

All signs of fight gone from her for now the red head had down cast eyes and a very soft voice she recounted her fall "No. I ripped the magic from everything around me, killed a man, hurt the people I love and then after a spell you people provided connected me to all the pain and suffering in the world I decided to make it stop." And then the red head looked up directly at Ancient Mai "But I stopped. The world is here."

The older woman did not look impressed or swayed by the speech "A technicality"

The small red head flinched. It was barely noticeable. "So yes hello I am Willow and I have practised dark magic," the tiny woman spoke addressing the room as if she was at a meeting of AA rather than arguing with members of the Senior Council "1095 days with out trying to end the world or flay a person. And if they haven't set me up to be the horrible evil dark sheep of the White Council you might also want to know that I have been a very good world saving white magic witch ever since."

That done she turned to the Merlin and Ancient Mai "Next time we are trying to stop an Apocalypse if you would make you happy I could risk all of our lives by slowing down and actually using the NeverNever. I am sure that the rest of the world will understand that it had to end because you felt the need to have someone watching me as I peed." A flush crept up her neck with the realization the out of embarrassment switching back to English "Oh god please someone tell me the Warden's don't actually watch the black sheep while the pee."

From within the crowd Molly, Dresden's young apprentice leaned over to him "They don't do they? I mean they couldn't could they?" The anxiety clear in her voice. Molly had also been labeled a warlock and was now herself under close watch for any signs of going dark again. With out Harry and his own teacher stepping in her own head would have been chopped off. So she had a vested interest in making sure some creepy old Warden wasn't watching her while she pees.

Half way through the first syllable of Dresden's answer the Merlin spoke up "Ah, Harry Dresden if you could hold your comments for just a moment while we get this back on track. I would like to introduce you to your new assignment. Apprentice Rosenberg you asked for a Warden to watch you that could likely keep up with you and can survive apocalyptic conditions those just happen to be his specialties."

The Merlin looked smug. Far to smug and far to pleased with himself. At least as far as both Harry and Willow were concerned. Of course they didn't get to think about it for too long because the door burst open and the meeting was thrown into chaos.

Oh goddess they did not. Who in their right mind would think it was a good idea to send an Old One into a meeting filled with big power housed magical know it all bigots?! Was exactly what Willow would have been thinking if it wasn't for the chaos and fighting going on around her.

Eris would have been proud of the chaos that filled the room. At first it was just a few, older, more experienced wizards with esoteric knowledge even for wizards who recognized the Illyria for what she was. As if a fire had started word passed through the room. First there was shock, then outrage, then fear and after fear violence. If any one had the time to appreciate the beauty of the Old One's years of training artfully dodging spells and attacks they would have been impressed. As it was though the room was filled with chaos. People were either running for the doors or running for the new coming. Both were flinging spells.

A strong clear voice that once had spoken over armies carried across the room and into the sounds of shouts and fighting. "As much as I would enjoy killing you all I have come to ensure the safe keeping of the Willow Rosenberg's husk. Continuing to fight will only result in your deaths." The blue woman spoke as if firmly convinced those words would be enough to resolve the conflict. "I was told to inform you that I represent Angel Investigations and the Watchers Council in the matter of the Rosenberg Treaty and that should the husk be harmed I am authorized to exterminate you all like vermin. I will take great enjoyment from killing you all."

Willow sighed. This would not make her look good. Once again she was going to have to save this room filled with ungrateful jerk-faces. Granted this time more directly but they probably wouldn't even acknowledge that. Energy flowed out of her hands forming a sort of barrier Willow and Illyria on one side most of the Council on the other.

The spells bounced off as if they were useless but the energy required to deflect them all was draining her. "Get your people under control!" the once timid witch roared in an attempt to be heard over the noise of the room. "You are attacking a representative of _our_ treaty and a member of the accord. You are the ones who kidnapped _me_ and she is the one sent to ensure my safe return so stop!"

Willow fought to not buckle under the weight of her barrier getting attacked all at once. "Illyria can you duck, dodge, weave, avoid and non lethally remove people from the fight if I lower the barrier?" her voice wobbled.

"I could reorder time and return them to their infancy if you would like?" Willow grit her teeth and even she wasn't sure if it was at the answer she got or the latest batch of spells striking her barrier.

Willow was worried at how much her voice shook more the strain showing in her face and a small trickle of blood began to pour out of her nose "If you could restrain yourself to non lethal knock outs it would be greatly appreciated"

The blue woman was silent for a moment before responding "For now that will be acceptable how ever should you become damaged in any way I will enjoy bathing in their blood"

And then the barrier collapsed in on itself as Willow sunk to the floor eyes closed. For a moment the wizards seemed to think they had the advantage and renewed their attack with gusto. They had the numbers. They had the strength.... "Stop!" cried a weak voice from the floor. They were standing in place and totally unable to move.

It was at that moment Harry Dresden realized just how difficult his life was going to be and began cursing The Merlin.

With the exception of Willow and Illyria the room was frozen and the small trickle of blood was now gushing freely running down Willows face.

"You are bleeding?" Illyria wiped the blood off of Willow's face and brought it close to her eyes "The killing would be more fun if in battle."

"No killing." not bothering to wipe her face and not daring to try and stand the exhausted witch sat up. Leaning heavily on her arms for support she then addressed the White Council "That goes double for you. Now we are leaving. The spell will wear off in about 5 minuets."

Pushing herself up with the back of a chair she stood to address the Merlin "My council will be in touch now let's go home."


	3. Chapter 3

3

Note: I do not own or claim to own any content or character's borrowed from Buffy the Vampire Slayer / Angel or The Dresden Files. Both belong to their respective owners.

Set sometime after Season 7 with some elements from the Season 8 graphic novel (so spoilers if you are reading them). For the Dresden Files set sometime after Turn Coat.

"We need Giles! Xander, where is he?! Why hasn't he returned my calls?!?!"

Xander looked up from his seat by his bestest bud. His bestest bud who had not woken up for three days. His bestest bud who had shown up looking tired and drawn and about to break. "He will call us back Buffy. Why don't you go and beat something up? Train some of the girls? Check in on Dawnie? I'll stay here and the first second she wakes up I will send someone running."

Buffy's face wrinkled up "No one will train with me right now and Dawn sent me here to check up on Willow. Xan I can't do this. I can't do the political stuff. I can't negotiate with them. They did _this_ to Willow." She stalked about the room just aching to beat something up. She had been to worried to go and patrol Giles might phone, Willow might wake up. "Give me someone to punch and I am your girl but this? This is Giles and Willow territory."

Xander picked up a small cell phone from one of the side tables. It had been sitting out the entire time "Go. Smash. Bash. Beat up some vampires. The second she wakes up I will let you know."

"But.." Slayers were not built for waiting or for sitting. Willow was lying there in the bed helpless and there was no one to hit. Buffy felt useless. Even if Willow was a big-magical-powerhouse a part of Buffy still clung to it being her job to keep them all safe. She'd got better at not pushing them away, she'd learned those lessons but she still wanted to keep them safe. She still normally could which made it a million times worse when the few times she couldn't happen.

"No, no buts. You go out there and do the slayery thing, get some sleep and then in the morning we trade off so I can sleep. Buff I can't leave her alone and I will need to sleep soon. We can take shifts." Xander knew he had won when Buffy's eyes had started darting to the door. They couldn't leave Willow alone like this but at some point they would both need to sleep. Plus the pacing was driving him insane.

The blonde slayer plucked up the phone "And you will call if she wakes up?"

"The very second she wakes up the second thing I will do is call you" Xander promised sincerely.

"Second?" Ooops now Buffy's feet were firmly planted on the floor.

"Yes. The first thing I am going to do is tell her off for scaring us like this and then I will phone you." Xander held his breath and hoped that would be enough to reassure Buffy, it should be.

Buffy frowned. "Fine. I'll ask Dawn to bring up some coffee and something to eat for you. Need anything else?" she still sounded reluctant but at least she was leaving.

"Twinkies and pay per view?" his one eye twinkled though not as much as usual.

Finally alone with Willow Xander sagged. "Come on you big badassed wiccan. You know it's not fair of you to scare me like this Wills. If something happened to you too... I just I couldn't ... and you heard Buffy we can't

An hour later a knock at the door startled him awake. Dawn wouldn't have knocked? Dawn would have just walked right in. Bleary eyed he noticed the blanket around his shoulders. Looking around the room he noticed a cold cup of coffee and a plate of twinkies. Dawn had already been. "Yes?"

In walked a tall cloaked figure wearing long billowy robes and holding a staff. While Xander recognized the man he was automatically on the defensive. These Wizards had brought Willow nothing but harm and now here was her teacher. The man who was supposed to guide her and in Xander's book keep her safe and look at what good that had done. This big strong powerful Wizard was standing there perfectly unharmed while Willow lay motionless in a bed.

"Wizard give me one good reason why I shouldn't have the slayers tear you out of here. I know a fair few who have taken issue with how your kind have been treating our Willow." he snarled as he stood.

The Wizard at the door stood motionless from behind the cloak "Because it will make things much harder than they already are for her. She is well?"

Xander shot up roaring "No she damn well is not well! She wont wake up we can't wake her up! And you didn't keep her safe! As far as I am concerned the Slayers and Angel can have the lot of you treaty be damned!"

"Your loyalty for your friends is admirable but misguided, I have no intentions of harming my own apprentice." Again the man stood very still making no motions and kept his deep voice calm and low. "My being at the meeting would have caused no good and would have created very little harm."

Xander stayed standing arms crossed and glaring "Make with the sense talking or the leaving or we will force you."

"Would you believe young man that if I had left to go to the meeting the world as we know it would have ended and she would have been in far worse condition than she is now."

Xander's foot tapped "Less of the vague and more of the explanations I'm not going to ask you again. That is my best friend lying there and you guys put her there"

"I cannot everything to you we hold our secrets more closely than you do. But I will try to think of a way to explain." finally the cloaked man moved into the room some and gestured towards the chairs by the bed. "Shall we sit because this will probably take some time."

"Fine. But wizard if I'm still not happy after you explain the Slayers get a new punching bag" Xander fell into his seat some what glad he didn't have to try and guess depth perception while groggy and with only one eye. Some things never got easy to do.

Rashid sat there for a contemplatively for a moment. "There was no way I could get to the meeting. I was kept by very pressing matters. Your people, of all people might understand the seriousness of it. If I had left to go to the meeting the world would have likely ended."

A silver beard ghosted out from behind the cloak "in the end it may be best that it happened this way. There are those among us and those within the Senior Council who will hold Willow's past actions against her. While we all now understand how well connected this young witch is they were not counting on her to have an Outsider among her allies. She has made a large show of power and put those who would move against her in a weaker spot.

Xander didn't look impressed "so if she wakes up, great, she's not in a totally horrible position just a mostly horrible one."

"None of her paths were to be easy." Rashid brought back the hood on the cloak.

Years ago Xander would have reacted visibly. Sitting on the other side of the bed was a man with a face that would make his look like it belonged in a modelling catalogue. One eye was missing and in it's place was a small silver coloured ball. The old silver scars that ran across the eye still stood out strongly against the leathered skin. As it was the shock almost threw him off.

Collecting himself by eating a Twinkie "What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Xander asked in between bites.

"That is harder to explain and some context may help." Rashid paused collecting his thoughts and words "when I attended what was to be your friend's execution for her crimes looking at her something became very clear to me. Things have been changing. Your people have noticed it too I am sure. The balance is shifting more heavily and the dark creatures are becoming more active. Something is moving and your young friend is instrumental in all of us surviving."

Xander thought about what had just been said "so if Willow wasn't something important in that situation you would have just let her die? What sort of people just kill someone? I heard about her so called attempt at a trial."

"Yes we would have killed her as regrettable as the loss of any life can be we cannot allow Warlocks to run unchecked. What does your organization do with slayers that past reforming? Are there not rules and codes that cannot be crossed?" Rashid still kept his voice soft and gentle so as to not alarm the boy.

"But that's different! They're slayers and we don't just automatically kill them! You may not get this but we don't follow the old way of doing things any more here" Xander exclaimed defensively.

"Xan... loud... head... hurting." a weak protest came from in the bed.

"Willow you're awake! Don't you dare scare us like that ever again!" Xander exclaimed extra loud.

Willow looked down and worried her lower lip. She hadn't meant to worry him. She just had to find a way to get her an Illyria out of that situation with out anyone ending up dead "Sorry"

Suddenly she found herself engulfed in a Xander hug. "I can't bear to loose you too. None of us could take it Wils."

The after school special moment was ruined a blur of blonde flung the Rashid from his seat into the wall.

Though the wizard dropped his staff in shock he did have enough time to let his entire body go limp saving himself from a few broken bones from the force of the impact.

"What is one of _them_ doing here?" Buffy glared at Xander looking more hurt than upset "You were supposed to get me if she woke up! How could you let one of them in"

"Buffy don't!" Willow cried from her bed. "This is my teacher. Remember, the one who saved my life?"

Xander snorted "yeah just in time to let them abduct you and attack you"

"Xan, not helping right now" the witch snapped at her oldest friend before trying to reason with her other best friend. "Buffy seriously he's one of the good guys"

"Willow how can you trust them after what they did to you? What they keep trying to do to you?" the small blonde woman tried to reason with out ever letting her grip loosen.

"One no one else can teach me what he can Buff and I need to learn."

"But the coven"

"Just because they didn't have anything else they could teach me doesn't mean that I should stop trying to learn. I have all this power in me Buff and it isn't going away the coven taught me basic control but there is so much more I could be doing with it Buff and I can't learn it all alone. You know how well that one ends"

"That's just one though" Buffy protested weakly.

"Two, even magically inclined he's still a human. Slayers don't kill humans remember?" Willow countered.

"There's a whole lot of hurting he could do before I ..."

"Three the treaty. We kill him and we've started a war, Buff you didn't see it their soldiers their cops are kids. Do you want to send these girls out to fight kids?"

"I don't like it though" It was something to see a slayer whine even if she had her hand firmly around your wind pipe.

"You don't have to like it. Plus he can kick my magical ass Buffy. You think he's not just letting you throttle him out of a sign of good faith?"

Buffy turned to look at the man she was throttling only to find her hand was wrapped around air. She tried to squeeze her hand in and it felt like a throat. She could feel the warmth of flesh under her hand. Some how though the wizard had managed to get of her hands with out her even noticing and was across the room his hood concealing the his face. The blonde glared "I don't like it"

"You don't have to like it Buff, now sit down and stop trying to kill my teacher please?" Willow made big sad green eyes at her best friend.

"Fine!" Buffy hurled herself into a seat "But just don't let him forget that we have friends who can kill humans."

A rich loud laugh burst out from the cloak. "It is an honour to meet you Slayer Buffy. I have heard many tales of the slayers during my time as Gatekeeper."

"So. Wait. If you're all uber powerful magical mojo guy and you could take out the slayers how exactly did Willow manage to take you all down?"

There was a tone of pride in the Gatekeeper's voice "And not have a single fatality or inflict a single injury herself?"


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I do not own or claim to own any content or character's borrowed from Buffy the Vampire Slayer / Angel or The Dresden Files. Both belong to their respective owners.

Set sometime after Season 7 with some elements from the Season 8 graphic novel (so spoilers if you are reading them). For the Dresden Files set sometime after Turn Coat.

Harry needed a beer. He needed several beers. The house how ever was empty. Being a Warden might pay but it didn't pay as well as Dresden would have liked. Same went for being a private detective. Course it didn't help that half of his business seemed to come from a fairy who had power over him and the other half seemed to come from women needing a knight.

Sure he made ends meet. He was paying his rent and most of his bills were covered but some months, months like this there was the odd time where beer was a luxury that could not be easily afforded. And it was always those months when he needed the beer most.

Earlier today Luccio showed up to deliver the file sitting on his desk. He had not seen the Captain since their affair had ended and he had found out that she had been under a compulsion when she began it in the first place. Things between them were still strained. And if that alone hadn't been enough the file on his desk certainly would have been.

He had thought things had come full circle when he had taken an apprentice. After the death of his father Dresden began to learn magic from his uncle. A very dark warlock. When Dresden's uncle had summoned a creature from beyond the veil Harry managed to fight it back and managed to kill his uncle in the process.

After he had been sparred and become McCoy's apprentice he spent much of his adult life being trailed by a Warden named Morgan who made his life living hell. It was Morgan's job to know when Harry might have been turning dark and Morgan's job to kill Harry should he break so much as one of the Laws of Magic again. Something Morgan took great delight in.

Now Harry's assignment was to tail one Willow Rosenberg. Self professed warlock in recovery. He was her Morgan.

Difficult in itself for someone who was a magical thug, not exactly gifted as his student was with veils.

Then there was the content of the file. Little was known about Willow Rosenberg. Most of the information they had was information that had been volunteered by her Council of Watchers. Most of it was likely heavily censored. Some of the more recent information was observations from her previous Wardens.

Her crimes on record were trying to end the world and murder. Based on the meeting they had a few days ago and her group's reaction to Willow's forced attendance Harry had the feeling the only reason the White Council had found out about those crimes because one watcher Rupert Giles had felt the need to contact a Council Member at a Coven in the U.K. to gain access to some magic to stop the girl when she went off the deep end.

After that she fell from the White Council's radar. The attempts to find her had been called off as Warden's got called into deal with the Vampire War. And more political attempts to get her had been tied up by red tape by her very powerful friends.

"Bob what can you tell me about Hellmouths? Angelus. The Watchers Council and Slayers." Harry tried to massage his headache away.

"To stay away." the skull from the book shelf warned.

And that headache just kept getting worse and worse. "I was passing a book store earlier. I saw that they had some new novels on sale. You're telling me that with everything you know that you can't get information on this."

"Harry. The best information I can give you is to stay away. They're dangerous stuff and you don't want to be messing around with any of them. Hellmouths are exactly that. They are places where the veil between the great beyond is weak. They are not place for vacations. They aren't places that should be visited. Messing around with a Hellmouth is stupid stuff even for you. That's before you add the rest of the list"

"Got no choice on this one and it's got Hellmouths, Slayers, vampires and a tall blue Outsider"

"The best information I can give you is to turn the case down and walk way Harry. Nothing they can offer you is worth it."

"It is an assignment."

"What in the world would the White Council want with a Hellmouth? And an Outsider? No forget I said that."

"Bob" Harry was quickly losing patience. He needed information and most likely the skull sitting on a shelf talking to him would have the answers.

The skulls sigh spoke volumes "Fine but when you get killed do not blame me for this. Hellmouths are parts of the world where the gate is weak. Traditionally they are guarded by a Slayer. One girl born in the world with the power to protect it from the forces of evil. The energies given off draw darker creatures and weaker ones are twisted by it."

"And the Watcher's Council? How are they involved in all of this?"

"Harry what are you dealing with? What is your assignment?"

Bob the skull was silent for a while after Harry had finished catching him up the recent events at the meeting and some of the file information. "They want you dead."

"Someone always does."

"Traditionally the Watcher Council trains slayers."

"Traditionally?"

"A few years ago something changed. There isn't much information on it that Spirits have. All I know is something got passed the gate. It was here for a period of time with out form, with out shape, just evil. Suddenly it was gone, the hellmouth in Sunnydale California was gone and there were more slayers than ever"

"Rosenberg." Dresden simply stated.

"Rosenberg"

"My assignment. Her file said that she was involved in a battle with the Slayer the end result was that Rosenberg magically activated every potential slayer in the world"

"She? What does she look like?"

"Red hair, pale about this tall" Dresden used his chest as a measuring point. "Why do you have something on her?"

"Breasts were they large? Did she have curves? Would you have said she was more elfin or more voluptuous?"

Harry grabbed an empty box and put the skull into it "I'm thinking a week in a box, no books, no going out"

"Harry! Give me something to work with, when was the last time I got to see a beautiful woman around here?"

"Useful information now or the lid goes on and I will forget about you. No more trips out. No more novels"  
"I just. I don't have much more information to give you about the Watcher's Council. Just after the hellmouth was destroyed a new group took over. We can't get anything on them. Everyone knows there are there. The building leaves such an impression that it burns in the nevernever and you can see it in the spirit but you can't get anything from it. They have invested in serious wards."

"See if you can dig up something, anything. Now how about Angelus."

"Vampire but not like any you have dealt with before. Order of Auralis. They defected from any of the courts a long time ago. At his peak him and his childer cut through Europe leaving devastation and blood in their wake."

"How did he get connected with a witch connected with a slayer?"

"Now that's where this story gets juicy. Seems some how he killed a Gypsy princess and the clan cursed him with a soul. Guy is on a huge redemption kick."

"And the blue woman? The Outsider?"

"Well what did she look like?"

Harry started to close the lid on the box having enough of the antics.

"No! No! Not like that! A description so that I can try and place her! There are a few blue coloured Old Ones I need more information."

"I think the witch called her Illia"

The lights in the skulls eyes flicked out and then back on. "Illia. You are sure it wasn't something more like Illyria?"

"There was a lot of noise and chaos. It was something _like_ that. Why is that bad?"

"Is that bad? Is that bad? Is that bad he asks me? Is an original demon and old one who was so powerful she still has worshippers today among the humans a bad thing to get tangled in? Yes! It's bad! It is very bad! It is going to make Mab look like a cake walk Harry.... Harry were are you going?

"That's it. I need a beer."

As soon as he got out his front door he saw his red headed assignment standing on the outside of his wards bickering. "But sir I could have got us closer, the wards here aren't _that_ strong"

Harry bristled at the comment against his wards. His wards were plenty strong to keep all sorts of things out these days. Sure he lacked a hearth but they were good strong wards.

Rashid let his rich and warm laugh bubble over "It would have been very rude and unsettling. While you may be able to pass a hearth and retain much of your power it would have an effect on me. This was for my safety. If we had spooked young Harry he might have acted with out thinking and if some harm were to happen to think of what your friends would have done to me."

"Oh... right so we go up and what knock?"


	5. Chapter 5

3

Note: I do not own or claim to own any content or character's borrowed from Buffy the Vampire Slayer / Angel or The Dresden Files. Both belong to their respective owners.

Set sometime after Season 7 with some elements from the Season 8 graphic novel (so spoilers if you are reading them). For the Dresden Files set sometime after Turn Coat.

A Warlock, her mentor and her parole officer walk into a bar.

"Is something funny?" Dresden asked the woman who was trying desperately to hide her laughter from behind her hand.

"It's just... a really bad joke?" she replied in between bouts of light laughter. "An apprentice, her mentor and her parole officer walk into a bar..." she trailed off. "Oh shut it I'm paying for dinner I can laugh at my own jokes"

Harry wasn't sure how to take this young woman. She looked so small, her eyes so innocent and bright. But what little information they had in her file showed that she was dangerous and a potential wild card. But then both Rashid and McCoy seemed to think she was important for something, what he hadn't been able to find out.

"So now we are all on neutral ground what exactly brings you to my door? I am pretty sure I am the one who is supposed to be following you."

A blush crept through Willows cheeks "Well... see... you might have read that... well"

Dresden wasn't sure he had heard this much amusement in the Gatekeeper's voice before "What my apprentice is trying to tell you Warden Dresden is that she has given a total of 14 Warden's before you the slip. Most were recovered seriously injured by no fault of her... or her friends."

"And so why decide to come to me... actually hold it a moment. Mac three beers and some dinner. Do you have any of that roast beef?"

Mac looked up at the group.

"Do they have tea or some of that lemonade you make?" Rashid asked. "Old habits die hard and I am afraid I do not consume alcohol"

Willow debated having tea as well but her mentor answered faster than she could "So two beers would be fine and some dinner if it is not too much trouble."

Mac grunted at Willow and then disappeared behind the bar.

"I feel kind of bad about it. In a it was totally not my fault way. I did warn them but none of them listened to me and just went running in ..." all shyness dropped from the red head as she ranted "I mean really you would think they would listen. But oh no me telling them NOT to be some where apparently meant clearly they SHOULD be some where... and sure I can understand the first time it happens but do warden's never learn or do they hire deliberately pigheaded men to preform the job?"

"Willow ... we should remember that Warden Dresden is one of those pigheaded men" Rashid was clearly very amused.

"Eep! I'm sorry! It's not that you specifically are pig headed it just it seems to be a common theme with wardens!"

Harry wondered when his beer would arrive.

"And that brought you to my door how." Hopefully he could get the conversation back on track so he could enjoy his beer and apparently his dinner.

"That was all Rashid. Apparently you are even more stubborn than the other wardens that came before you. He suggested it might be better to try and work with you during crisis situations rather than have alarm bells go off and get you killed."

Rich laughter flowed out of the cloaked man "Those were not my exact words apprentice. I believe I simply implied that Warden Dresden was one of the most stubborn men I had met but that he may also be useful in some of the situations your council comes across and it would be safer for both groups if there was information shared."

"So here!" Willow thrust a small pin across the table.

Harry sat there staring at the pin. The last time someone has given him something like this it had turned out to be a tracking device that had lead the Billy Goats Gruff to him from fairy. It was still not funny. The pin was left there untouched sitting on the table "And that is?"

"Oh!" Willow suddenly understood the confusion. "Oh! Oh yes you people are touchy about things aren't you? This is like the name thing right?" Her brow furrowed in confusion as she ignored Dresden and turned to her teacher.

"Apparently you guys are touchy about using magic to communicate with each other's minds. So if I am doing anything big and magicy I can let you know ahead of time and give you some idea of what the situation is. Then vola!" the petite witch spread her hands "Fewer chances of you getting killed."

"And why now? Why after you've gone through all those Wardens would you give me any warning?"

"Because neither of us have a much of a choice. You have to follow me, you have to tail me and every time I use the big magic you have to make sure I am still a good little witch." The animated witch shrugged.

"Because The Gatekeeper says you are to be trusted. Because I trust him and he trusts you." Willow quickly shifted from serious to mischievous "Plus imagine how pissed off the Merlin is going to be when he finds out we're actually working together instead of getting each other killed."

Harry sat there thinking about what the red head had told him.

Eventually the silence got to Willow. Her anxiety growing. She still wasn't fully convinced this was a good idea. But Rashid had put a good case forward. If it was approached any differently it seemed Mister... Wizard... Warden Dresden would unlike the other wardens go charging in with good intentions and possibly could get killed by joining their battle unprepared.

Willow gave up fidgeting and excused herself from the table fleeing to the washroom instead of continuing to sit in silence.

Sitting alone with The Gatekeeper Dresden fought to keep the bitterness out of his voice. It wasn't her fault that she was lucky enough to have someone step in and save her but he couldn't help but wonder why The Gatekeeper would save her and not any of the others "So why her? You've never interfered with an execution before so why take her as an apprentice?"

"Her employers intervened on her behalf." The Gatekeeper answered simply

Harry still didn't understand what power could her employers have over The Gatekeeper "The Watcher's Council?"

If the booming laughter flowing from the other man was anything to go by there was something Harry was not getting. "No Warden Dresden not the Watcher's Council. Those whom the Watcher's Council work for. I believe they call them the Powers That Be. Higher Beings dedicated to ensuring that the demonic balance in our world does not tip to the side of evil."

"But what could they tell you that would sway your mind?"

"To look at the possibilities myself." Rashid grew solemn "We have both noticed how things have been changing. There is not a single possibility where we can survive with out her."

"How do I know I can trust you? How do I know that you are not..."

"From your Black Council? Look at her with your sight if you must. Perhaps then you will understand and your choice will not be so difficult." Rashid sipped his lemonade and sighed contentedly at the taste. "She did not feel offended when McCoy felt the need to soul gaze her after the Merlin assigned you to watch her."

"Why would..."

The older man interrupted the younger "He has warned me that children how ever capable they become are difficult to let go of at times. Ah Willow!"

Willow had been chattering to Mac at the bar on her way back from the bathroom. The silent man seemed to be putting up with it good naturedly which reassured Harry slightly. But only slightly.

Once she was sitting at the table again Harry debated how to phrase what he wanted to ask her. If it was him he would have been horribly offended. Hell when it was him he was horribly offended.

"It's okay" Willow reassured in her quiet gentle voice. Her eyes down cast "I know you don't trust me. Goddess I barely trust me some days still. So if you want to do that ooky Wizard soul check thingy you can."

Of course she had to look so sad about it. As if he had just kicked her puppy. "I just ... I" Oh there was the Dresden charm.

A soft gentle smile came across her face and she gently patted his hand "It's okay. I know."

"Here? Now?"

Her shoulders lifted in a light shrug "well it is a safe and neutral zone. It seems best for both parties it get done here. That is if Mac does not mind"

The bar tender grunted and went back to putting away the clean glasses Willow had interrupted him from.

Willow's eyes sparkled "plus if I am really horrible and evil and disgusting on the inside I can steal your dinner since you wont want to eat it" she tried to make light of the situation.

"But that's..!"

She leaned forward and whispered slyly "Well I would be evil then you know. I'm pretty sure disgusting you to get your dinner would be small potatoes." she sat back and smiled "Or we could do it after we eat...but then I'll just get nervous and talk all of your heads off."

So Harry opened up his Wizard sight and turned it onto the woman sitting across from him. While the scar of her darker past was clearly left hanging around her. The power that poured out her radiated light making her pale skin even more pale. That power seemed to hold the darker fog that hung around her light at bay. The two dancing together. If Murphy was a knight when he had looked at her through is Wizard's sight then Willow was a goddess.

Her light and darkness seemed to touch and connect with everything around her. And while the darkness was still there hanging around her. The light she glowed with was so bright it may as well have been soul fire. She lit up everything around her more brightly than it was with normal vision. Everything seemed to have more details, more life. Her shadows sucked the light out of the corners.

Even with the darkness clinging to her she was clearly not evil. Powerful yes. Scarred by black magic yes. There was too much life and light that poured off of her. The darkness clung to her like a shadow or a cloak, a mark she wouldn't be able to shake off but it didn't reach into her. At least not any more.

But perhaps that wasn't a distinction most Warden's would make he supposed.

Pulling back his site Harry spoke "So how does this thing work?" he picked up the small device Willow had put on the table earlier.


End file.
